iGot You The Rest Of Our Lives
by ArtsyAmyStars
Summary: A future Sam & Freddie spend Christmas eve together, but Sam can't wait for Christmas morning to give Freddie his present. A present that will change the rest of their lives. Oneshot, R&R!   Merry Christmas!


**Hello :)  
><strong>**Wow, I updated in one day. That has to be a new personal record! WOOO!  
><strong>**Well, it's Christmas. So I churned out a little one shot about a future Freddie and Sam on Christmas eve. Where I am, it is Christmas eve, so I figured it would be appropriate. **

**Warning: The following contains a bunch of corniness and love. **

**Please enjoy :) And a merry Christmas to you all! I hope you guys enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: We wish you a merry Christmas, We wish you a merry Christmas, I don't own icarly, and a happy new year!**

* * *

><p>A cozy and reassuring glow illuminates the living room of the apartment. Flickering candles line the walls, and a fresh green wreath hangs on the door, inviting guests of all shapes and sizes, although Sam insists it hosts a large bunch of thistles, to scare away any carolers. You could definitely assume that she is not exactly enthusiastic about the up coming holidays.<p>

Freddie had originally wanted an arrangement of holiday themed figurines on the front counter who happened to be rather chipped and tattered versions of Jesus, Mary and Joseph. He wanted these, to no doubt please his newly converted Catholic mother who would be visiting on Christmas day. Sam harshly declined this particular ornament, however, and after consideration, Freddie agreed that it was not for the best. After all, Christmas wasn't so much about religion, but family and friends.

While other holiday friendly decorations litter the house, the most dazzling piece is the arching Christmas tree that nestles in the corner of the living room. Under it lies mountains of presents, wrapped in delicate ribbons and bows. Sometimes, Freddie comes home from work and finds Sam sitting on the couch, admiring them with her big blue eyes. Freddie smirks at her, and as she realizes he's there, Sam looks guiltily, biting her lip as she does so. Freddie just laughs.

Right at this very moment, Freddie stands in front of the extensive Christmas tree, correcting the final ornaments. The stereo sings to the song of Wham's "Last Christmas," and Freddie taps his foot in time with the beat. He wouldn't dare sing along, in fear that Sam would come bursting out of the bathroom and laugh at his out-of-tune tone.

Speaking of the devil, the blonde headed girl emerges and runs a hand through her hair, before potting over the couch and sinking into it, rubbing her stomach and looking absentmindedly at the fridge. Freddie smiles as he sees her reflection in the window.

"You love the holidays. Don't try to deny it."

Sam looks up, as if he'd interrupted her daydream, and shakes her head.

"No way. But I like the food involved. And the presents aren't too bad. Sometimes the decorations are nice…but the music is terrible."

Freddie rolls his eyes.

"Don't insult Wham."

Sam raises her eyebrows.

"You're trying to defend a washed out band from the eighties?"

"I'm trying to defend a timeless Christmas classic. And you could help me with the tree you know."

Freddie turns around and looks meaningfully at her while Sam gives him her signature puppy dog eyes.

"But you did such a great job yourself. Besides, I'm tired."

"I'm the one who's at work all day," Freddie complains playfully.

"Well, your job is pretty hard," Sam, says sarcastically.

"It is actually. Working as one of Apple's top designers is pretty hard. We're working on the iPad 3 at the moment, and it's harder that you'd think."

Sam rolls her eyes, and holds her arms out like a baby.

"Can't you just finish that already and come over here?"

Freddie smiles, before placing a final decoration on the tree and throwing himself on the couch beside his wife. Sam places her head on his shoulder and he wraps an arm around her, and together, they admire the twinkling Christmas tree. A sentimental feeling of holiday cheer settles on the room and Sam leans across to press her soft lips to Freddie's cheek.

"You did a good job Fredward. It looks great."

Freddie grins and turns his head so he's kissing her lips. Sam smells of pine, mint toothpaste, and ham. An all too familiar scent, which Freddie loves.

When they break apart, Sam stares at the presents underneath the tree before turning to look at Freddie.

"Can we open our presents now?"

Freddie rolls his eyes.

"It's only Christmas eve. Tomorrow, yes."

"Well, just one then? I've got this one present, and I don't think I can wait until morning to give it to you."

Giving? Freddie raised an eyebrow. Since when was Christmas about giving for Sam?

"Please?" Sam's says, looking up at him and turning her mouth in pout. Freddie sighs.

"Fine. Grab your present, and I'll pick one for you."

Sam grins, jumping up and making a sprint for the bedroom, tripping on a jumper she'd left on the floor. Freddie splutters at her clumsy skid, before getting up and grabbing a bottle of wine from the kitchen.

As he fills two glasses, the song "Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas," begins to spill from the stereo, and he smiles at the familiar voice of Frank Sinatra. Nothing could make this Christmas more perfect.

Freddie's pondering a present to give to Sam when he hears the bedroom door opening, and his wife's familiar voice floats down the hall.

"Freddie! Are you ready?" she calls, and Freddie places his wine glass down on the table.

"Sure babe. Let's see it." Whatever made Sam love Christmas so much was worth waiting for.

There is the found of socks on wood and Sam emerges from the hallway, dressed in her Christmas sweater and jeans, but she has a large bow wrapped around her. It's a side splitting pink, and Sam sticks her hands out, as if presenting some large prize. Freddie splutters, and chokes back his laughter. Walking over to Sam, he wraps his arms around her, still laughing until tears are nearly rolling down his cheeks. Standing back, he just manages to speak.

"So you got me you for Christmas? How thoughtful. Thank you Sam."

A look of confusion rolls across Sam's face, before she shakes her head and gives Freddie a shove.

"Not me you dork!"

Freddie crosses his arms.

"What did you get me then?"

Sam gestures towards her stomach, and begins to un-do the bow.

"It's not me. It's what's inside me."

Freddie shakes his head, puzzled.

"What? I don't-"

And then, he get's it.

Freddie looks at his wife, his eyes growing to the sizes of saucers. His mouth freezes in place, and he manages to point a finger towards Sam's knitted stomach.

"You…you mean you're…"

"Pregnant?" asks Sam, before smiling and nodding her head.

Freddie's shocked expression turns into a triumphant grin, and he beams down at Sam.

"I thought they said you couldn't have children," he says, putting his hand to her cheek.

Sam shrugs.

"Doctors are idiots."

Freddie shakes his head, before his eyes light up in recognition, and he splutters a laugh of joy, and happiness. He picks Sam up, and whirls her around.

"Your pregnant!"

Sam laughs, and leans forward to kiss him. Planting her feet on the ground again, she stands on her tiptoes and places her hands on either side of his face, crushing her lips against his. Freddie echoes her actions, and he breathes in her familiar smell, living in the pure delight of the moment. Wallowing in it.

When they break apart, Freddie grabs Sam's hips and pulls her close to him.

"Your gonna be a dad," Sam whispers to Freddie's jumper, and Freddie grins.

"And your gonna be a mom."

Sam looks up, startled at the thought.

"Ugh, your right. I don't think I'm going to be very good."

Freddie shakes his head, and loops his hands around her waist. They begin to slowly dance to the familiar Christmas song "Happy Christmas," and Sam smiles at the familiar sound of John Lennon, closing her eyes.

"You'll be a great mom," whispers Freddie into her hair.

"You'll be a fantastic dad," says Sam back, and they exchange another kiss. As the song comes to a close, Sam sighs with content.

"Merry Christmas Freddie."

"Merry Christmas Sam."

And so begun the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas!<strong>

**-_ArtsyAmyStars _**


End file.
